1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to phase interpolators, and more particularly, to an AC-coupling phase interpolator and a delay-locked loop (DLL) using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices are associated with internal circuits for finely adjusting delay times of input/output signals so as to result in various operative functions. Of note are phase interpolators which are usually employed in semiconductor devices for finely adjusting delay times of internal clock signals, etc. Such phase interpolators operate to receive two or more input signals having phases different from each other and generate a phase interpolation signal with a specific phase between phases of the input signals. The phase interpolators can be configured in a simple hardware structure, and are widely used in various types of application circuits because they can output target phases precisely.